Red Skies
by cecelaing
Summary: Renesmee thinks her life is going perfectly living as both a vampire and a human. One day she is attacked by a man without the honey gold colored eyes that the Cullens have. Why was there so much hurt and hatred in the man's blood red eyes? What was he after? Why would he try so hard to harm her?


As we sat, silent in the meadow, I felt happy. Safe. Secure. Being wrapped up in his strong arms. It was the best feeling. I could feel the blood rush through my cheeks as a warm spring breeze made its way across my face. Every noise, every sight, every negative thought was blocked out of my head. The only thing I could think about was him. Jacob. His touch. His scent. His face. The quiet, steady rhythm of his heart beat. The pace of his breathing. I let out a slight grin, tracing his face with my soft, yet small fingers. He seemed to not just be looking at me, but through me. Through my soul. Shaking his head he said "Nessie, you're the most beautiful little girl that has ever lived." Then he laughed at his corny remark while I looked down to my lap smiling, and once again, blushing like he'd told me my mother used to do before I was born. My Mother's name is Bella Cullen. Before she gave birth to me she was a full human who fell in love with my Father, Edward Cullen. We are all a complete family of "Cold Ones" as the humans call us. But I'm only half vampire. And half human. When my Mother got pregnant with me she was still human while my Father was a vampire. My Mother was too weak to give birth to me while she was still human. So my Father had to turn her to a vampire at the last minute to keep her alive, or whatever we are. It's a long story. I'm now five years old. But I look around eleven or twelve. I both physically and mentally grow fast. Within seven days of my birth I learned to talk. It started to get dark around seven-thirty so Jacob drove me home to my Mother and Father's house. Even though I could run faster, his motorcycle was a lot more normal. And I got to ride with him that way. There was one easy part of my life, and that was Jacob. He was a "Shapeshifter." Or you could call him a werewolf. Thats what he told my Mother he was. But there isn't much of a difference. He could turn into a gigantic mixture of something that looked like a wolf and a bear. Anyways, when my Mother was pregnant with me, Jacob hated me. And no, he did not just dislike me, or despise me. He literally hated me. He's just a couple years younger than my mother. And he fell in love with her. But when I was born, it turned his whole life around. He imprinted on me. That means we are destined to be with each other which is pretty gross considering, well, he's way older than me. But within the first seven years of my life, I'll be a fully grown teenager. We pulled up to my parent's cottage and I watched getting off the motorcycle as Bella ran to me and wrapped me in a tight hug. Jacob went to go put his bike away in the garage Alice had Emmett build for him. Emmett is my adoptive uncle and Alice is my adoptive aunt on my Father's side. Carlisle changed both of them to vampires for different reasons. Letting go of me, my Mother winked and said, "You're growing up so fast!" We all walked at a normal human pace inside the house and sat in the livingroom. The fireplace was flickering hot orange and yellow flames. I could smell baked macaroni and cheese cooking in the oven, and I could hear sizzling spats of bacon grease on the stove. Jacob was here. So we just made food for him and I. My father sped toward the kitchen to handle the food. About two minutes after my Mother and I sat in silence, I heard loud droplets of rain pounding on the windows and rooftops. Jacob walked through the door with a frown on his face. He was soaking wet. Mom and I bursted into laughter as he walked toward us trying not to laugh too. But he couldn't help himself. My mother offered him to take a shower while my father finished preparing our dinner, and we watched Jacob walk away toward the bathroom. She turned to me with a serious look on her face. I looked back at her curiously and I could tell she could read my expression, because thats when she attempted explaining it to me. "Honey," She began. "I... think its time, your Father and I tell you something." Her look softened at the word "father." Then she spoke again. "You... know I used to be human before I had you. And I'm sure you remember when the Volturi came they thought we, well, changed you. You had a power, a blessing. You could let anyone read your thoughts. You didn't have to talk. Then it didn't work after your first year and a half of life, when you decided to talk more often. Now only your father can read your thoughts..." I was curious at what she was getting at. Thank god he heard me say that in my head. "Get to the point, Honey" I heard my father say under his breath. And of course she heard him. She started again. "Carlisle thinks wherever that power of yours went to, its gotten stronger. It may be coming back-and more. We don't know what that means. But we need to find out." You can call Carlisle my grandfather. He's the vampire who turned my father. But he's also like the brains of the family, a very respectable being. He works as a doctor and somehow handles being around human blood every day. But maybe it's because he has been a vampire for a lot longer than the rest of us. None of us drink human blood. I guess we're supposed to, and it's in our nature. But we choose not to. Instead we drink animal blood. My favorite is deer, but no one else prefers it except me. "So," I began, "What's so bad about that? Aren't more powers better? And why'd you bring up the Volturi?" I heard silence in the kitchen. I looked at my Mother as she pursed her lips into a thin, white line. And the shower shut off. All was quiet in the small little cottage, except the hum of the water heater and the electricity going through the walls. Even outside, in the green moist forest, it was quieter than normal. My Mother's face changed to a more concentrated look, and I could tell she was letting my Father into her thoughts. After about a minute she turned back to focusing on me, and my Father walked into the room too, with a plate of baked macaroni and cheese with chopped up bacon bits mixed in. The rest was obviously for Jacob. Right then, the bathroom door opened squeaking behind him, steam flowing out. "Will someone please go get my change of clothes out of the back of my motorcycle?" He asked blushing. I'd never seen him blush before, even in my 5 years I'd been with him 24/7. I would do anything to get out of this conversation. Although I was curious about what was going on or what was going to happen, I sensed I didn't want to know. I hopped up off the couch and said "I'll get it!" As I walked toward the door my mother called "Be careful." I looked behind me to check her expression: Worried. I decided to ignore the weird things going on. While walking at a normal human pace to stall myself some time, I sensed a weird scent. And it smelled... good. Honey, lavender, and brown sugar. But there was also a weird scent, unfamiliar. But good. I felt myself being watched, so I stopped in my tracks. "Who's there?" I said in a loud strangled voice. Why was I scared? I realized for some reason couldn't hear a single word coming from anyone inside the house. Shouldn't they be talking? I decided maybe I shouldn't be out here for very long. So I sped out to the back of the house. It was really starting to get dark. I walked inside the spacious messy garage and flipped on the flickery sad yellow light. Even though I could see everything in the pitch dark, it still felt more comfortable. There were tools I couldn't recognise all over the cold hard cement floor. From Jacob of course. It smelled like grease. He must've been working in here recently. Because I could still smell a hint of his horrible sweaty dog scent. Finally, still feeling like I was being watched I walked over to the motorcycle which was standing on its kickstand and opened the storage space under the seat. There was a neatly folded pile of clothes. A gray t-shirt, Some dark Levi jeans, some long, plain, white socks, and a pair of Hanes underwear. I giggled at the thought of picking up his underwear. I started to pick up the clothes, but something caught my attention. I froze with my hands inside the hole under the seat still holding the clothes. Something-someone moved across and around the corner outside of the garage door. It was too fast and unexpected for me to catch who it was. "Mom? Dad?" I said quietly. I was starting to get really scared. Is this what my mother worried about? They must've heard me. They could hear miles away. Then I heard my fathers voice. Its was firm when he said it. "Don't touch her." He simply said. Who was he talking to? Where was he? It sounded like he was just a few feet away. Where ever he was, he was too far from the person he was talking to for any normal human to hear. Could it be someone of our kind? "Daddy?" I said in a squeaky voice a little louder than needed. Then a figure walked in front of the wide open garage door. And it was someone of our kind. But he looked different, his eyes red. They were cold. They weren't the soft golden honey color that my mother and Dad and the rest of us Cullens had. They were an evil, sickly blood-red color. But whoever I was looking at, he didn't look friendly. He looked in his mid-twenties with medium-dark brown hair. He had pale skin like the rest of us. And his expression looked evil. Who was this? I had no time to think about that. Still looking at him I slowly set the clothes in the motorcycle. Everything from there happened fast. Too fast for even me, a vampire. He lunged toward me, and without thinking I lunged too, but we never hit each other. Before that was possible, I met my fathers rock hard body and flew back but landed in a stance. I fell on my hands and feet crouching like an animal, ready for attack. Thats when I saw Jacob. Transformed to his reddish-gold haired wolf self, he and my father soon ran at full speed to the character. They jumped into the man and all of them crashed hard into a tree. I watched my mother speed into the garage and stand about three feet away from me shielding me. This Vampire must've had a sixth sense too, just like my mothers shielding power, My fathers mind reading, Alice's visions, and Jasper's ability to control peoples emotions. My mother could shield all of these powers from reaching someone, including herself. Looking at my mother I said "Who is that?" She ignored my question and kept concentrating on keeping me safe. But with our family, there was no need. We had a werewolf and eight vampires not counting me to fight against one. Finally, My father with an angry look, pinned the Vampire with red eyes to the ground. I'd never seen him look so fiery and mad before, so the movement scared me. I wondered if he could read my thoughts while my mother had her shield over me. Probably not, but why should I care? I thought back to earlier that day when I was in Jacobs arms. I was so safe and happy. How could all of that change in the sequence of a few hours? "I should kill you!" My father roared shaking the man, still pinned to the ground. As I stared in shock, I sensed my mother staring only at me, nothing else. For once she did not care about where my father was, or what he was doing. She was not focusing on Jacob or the mystery vampire. Only me. I looked back at her giving her a look that said i'm fine, mom. I knew she could read my expression, but she didn't care. Then I realized I wasn't paying any attention to Jacob. I looked over to him as he stood next to my father still in his wolf form growling at the vampire. Even in such a graceful beautiful form of nature, his expression was evil. He looked at the man as if he was about to rip his guts out. My father gave the man one last look then let go saying, "Leave this state, don't ever come near my daughter again!" I saw little microscopic pieces of saliva and venom spewing out of his mouth as he spoke. Then the vampire dissolved into tiny specs of white dust and was gone with the light winds. 


End file.
